


期待

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Woz, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Tokiwa Sougo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 庄沃。沃兹被从前的队友抓走了，18岁的常磐庄吾去救他。
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 7





	期待

他只是偶然出了一趟时王的宫殿而已。那里经常没有灯光，连烛光也时常没有，伸手不见五指的黑暗被反抗组织认为是伏击魔王的最佳埋伏地点，但这个构想风险之大不言而喻，也从未被一向人手不足的反抗组织付诸实践。

所以今天只是不经意间走到了没人守卫的小径上，却立刻被捂住口鼻拖进旁边的树丛时，他一开始还以为是有了什么误会，但仅凭微弱的月光认出身后人五官时，他在心中叹了口气。

是他从前的队友。

那人脸上闪过一瞬惊讶，立刻反应过来换上了恶狠狠的表情，沃兹感到手腕上的力量捏得他生疼，冰凉的匕首抵在了他背上，正对着他脊椎的中央部位。

“沃兹，真没想到能抓到你——听守卫说今天时王不在宫里，既然如此，抓到你也算不虚此行了。”

他浑身僵硬地苦笑了一声。

他大概能猜到，自己之后会被带回抵抗组织的营地，被视作叛徒折磨，直到自己凄惨死去，或者祈祷时王愿意来救他这个微不足道的仆人。

但比他预想的更糟糕的是，他被带回了原来所在的分队，而盖茨恰巧不在。

大概不是巧合……吧。

他被摔到某个拿来堆放武器的仓库时也并不意外，他并不是……没有看见过反抗组织怎么处理叛徒。刚成为他们的一员时他试图阻止却人微言轻；等到他成为分队的队长时，他对此已经司空见惯。

也不过如此……甚至前队友揪着他头发粗暴地进入他后面时，沃兹也咬着下唇勉强露出了笑容，不管是加入反抗组织也好，成为魔王的仆人也好，他一向遵从自己的本心。

没有润滑和前戏，叛徒不配拥有这些，冰凉的木质地板光滑得令人完全找不到着力点，他死死把指甲嵌进掌心里，不管滴落到地板上的暗红血滴怎样提醒他有多痛，他也并不在意。

“沃兹……既然你背叛了我们——我想，一定是在时王身边上位了吧？他许诺了你什么东西，一个月里就能让你抛弃队友？——还是说，那些东西对你来说本就不值一提？“

他被揪着领子拉近另一个人，没错，对他来说就仅仅是另一个人而已，是谁则不值一提。没有人会不倾倒于时王的魅力，他也从来不后悔。

被扼住喉咙时他扬起脖颈，因为窒息痛苦地呛出了声，对方毫无顾忌地把滚烫的精液全都灌进去，和快要凝固的血混在一起，只让他觉得肮脏。

包括自己。

别的人打开门催了催对方，在沃兹模糊的视野中也能发现，大概是露出了嫌恶的表情，但等对方拍拍衣角走出房间后，又紧接着进来了第二个人。

他撑着手肘坐起来，不在意地舔掉嘴唇因为干裂又被狠命咬过流出的一点血，抬头直视似乎是被惹恼了的对方。

“要换一个人来吗？“

但这次比上次要更疼一些，因为对方直接拿着匕首在他脸上划出了一道血痕。

“不用继续问下去了，我也不知道怎么找到时王——我从来不需要找他。“

不出意料地得到了另一道伤痕。

“如果你觉得有用就继续好了，毕竟‘我们’反抗组织一向擅长逼供，不是吗？”

作为回应，他锁骨上添了个略深的伤痕。

第二天醒过来时沃兹才发现之前昏昏沉沉地倚在某个柜子旁边睡着了，后面黏黏糊糊的有些难受，似乎……总共有四五个吧，大多是从前的队友，发泄的同时也质问着他为什么背叛这类无聊的问题，而他甚至不屑回答。

没有真正接触过时王的人怎会明白自己。

他右手抓着身后柜体的边缘撑着站了起来，对满地灰尘蹙起眉头，虽然对这里根本称不上陌生，甚至也不是没有经历过作战时被迫在更简陋肮脏的地方休息的时候，但不仅仅是因为被时王华美的房间惯坏了的原因，光是被迫和时王以外的人做爱都让他对自己感到一阵嫌恶。

他自嘲地想，当然了，也就只有他从前的队友会把昨天那种发泄叫做做爱，他以前不屑参与，现在也一样。

门外露出的光线说明大概已经将近中午，远处传来一群人慌乱的脚步声，他很熟悉这种响动，多半是再次被大魔神机打得无力还手，而此时正是惩罚叛徒的最好时机。

有个人在门外踟蹰了几秒，和别的人密密地交换了两句话，结果进来的却不是他，有人踢开了门，瞅准沃兹的胃部狠狠踹了上去。

他刚积攒了一些体力，这次又顺着滑了下去，跌坐到地上时肩膀上的那块布料终于决定罢工，滑落下去露出了他一大块皮肤，连带着以前的伤疤也暴露了出来。

来人显然没那么容易罢休，混合着沙砾与尘土的鲜血滴了几滴到他身上，他被揪起来拿膝盖狠狠顶到墙壁上，又被照着下颌来了一拳，浑浑噩噩地往后瘫倒过去时对面终于想起拿出自己的武器，没法变身的人拿的都是和月读一样的光束枪，打在装甲上固可视为不痛不痒的挑衅，但沃兹被第一下打偏到肋间时却不得不咬紧牙关蜷起腿，狼狈地下意识往角落缩去，五脏六腑都因为仿佛被穿透而从全身的神经末梢抗议着钝痛。

有人从虚掩着的门口走进来，附在对面耳边踮起脚耳语了几句，对面神情一动，转过头来时脸上已经变成戒备的表情。

他看不清具体的五官，只能听到刺耳而低沉的声音用光束枪瞄准着他心脏的地方开始恶狠狠地提问。

“今天逢魔时王没有出现，是不是你干了什么？！”

他忙着用手肘撑起自己。

光束枪的枪口抵在了他没受伤的另一侧腰。

“呵……时王有什么打算，岂是你我可以揣测……不如说，我等只需静候时王动作，任何干涉只不过是蝼蚁的尝试。”

“——听你的意思，还打算让时王来救你？”

不，他没这个打算，对时王来说这种举手之劳也不必，他能与时王相伴数月，已经觉得十分幸运了。

他挣扎着露出一个不易察觉的笑容。

第三天他已经做好了被必然再次落败而归的反抗军折磨到昏迷的准备，反正从前也是一样，若是哪天从时王手里没那么狼狈地逃走，才能算是奇事。

但没等到反抗军的人进来，一个穿着灰粉色开衫的少年从门后探出头，看见他后迅速地溜了进来。

“沃兹，你还醒着吗？”

他勉力睁开眼看了看来人，来人报以他一个不多见于这个时代的纯粹笑容。

“啊，你现在大概还不认识我，我叫常磐庄吾，是来救你的。”

他脑中快被绷断的那根弦突然消失了。

他怎么可能不知道……常磐庄吾……

“魔王陛下……”

他怔怔地凝视着这个看起来不超过20岁的常磐庄吾，还没成为时王，也不会被反抗军认出来。

常磐庄吾笑得更灿烂了些。

“你知道我的名字？那真是太好了。我认识你是因为已经碰见回到2019年的你和盖茨了哦，我们走吧，还要把你的表盘也拿回来。”

就像在说今天天气真好一样的，平淡语气。

常磐庄吾这么说着，其实并没有给沃兹拒绝的机会，他从口袋里拿出并不显眼的三阶表盘，还生怕沃兹担心似的在他眼前晃了晃，揿到腰带中后响起了他有些陌生的音效。

装甲组装完成后他把沃兹揽到怀里，但差不多同时，因为过于明显的唱名，他的前队友们也惊慌地冲到了门口。

门被冲破的时候沃兹迷迷糊糊地向外看，隐约听见了一些“时王怎么会在这里“之类的质问，汇集起全身的力气勾起嘴角。

时王就是时王，即使是十八岁的常磐庄吾，也能在这个穿的干净整洁一些也会引起怀疑的时代旁若无人地进到反抗组织的基地。

“我无意伤害你们，只要把沃兹的表盘还回来，我就和平地离开这里。“

沃兹想，庄吾的声音听起来很平和，但惊恐的反抗组织不可能买账。

四周一片寂静，十几把光束枪的枪口环绕着他们全身。

他几乎听见时王无声地叹了口气。

“既然如此。“

所以时王就那么走了过去，他甚至不用腾出手拿出武器或者什么的，仅仅是走到门口的这几步路中，如临大敌的人们就逐个被无形的力量伤到失去行动能力，直到他们踏出门槛时，他的表盘滚到了时王脚下。

时王蹲下把表盘捡起来，轻笑了一声，大概除了沃兹没人能听得到，带着一点不易察觉的自傲环视了一圈或坐或立的惊恐人群，施施然从正门离开。

他把沃兹带回到了原本逢魔时王的卧室，解除了变身后又立刻恢复了普通少年的情态，小心翼翼地把沃兹放到柔软宽阔的大床上，脸上的笑容维持了不到两秒，看到沃兹身上大大小小分散着的伤口时就皱起眉头，撅着嘴生闷气。

沃兹想坐起来时发现身后被垫了两个枕头，苦笑着被庄吾抓着肩膀按到枕头上，本来想说的“魔王陛下不必如此”也被咽回去，因为他后知后觉地意识到，即使还没成为逢魔的常磐庄吾，也一样在某些方面固执。

但被小自己不少的少年抓着检查伤口，尤其是少年还是自己理论上的上司——还是太奇怪了啊……他在庄吾毫不犹豫地扯下他上半身仅剩的一点布料时慌乱地试图挽救一二，意识到这个动作有多奇怪时又立刻缩回了手。

他偷偷瞄了一眼庄吾的神情后迅速撇开了视线，也无法说清到底是因为感到受宠若惊还是别的在暗地里萌生的陌生情绪。

庄吾检查伤口的速度很慢，每次看到新的血痕时一定会停下来皱眉沉默几秒，明明自己才是受害人吧，沃兹想，但看到庄吾皱着眉头的样子却会对自己感到羞愧，因为就像庄吾无声地把没照顾好自己也作为他的罪证一样。

大概半小时后庄吾才慢吞吞地检查完伤口，而沃兹已经在床上坐立不安了，他身上还都沾满了尘土与血迹，与房间里的每一处都格格不入，但庄吾依旧把他按在床上，拨开他之前被生理性的冷汗沾湿的鬓角，用比一般说话更低沉的音调安慰他。

“沃兹，我去拿急救箱之类的东西，你在这儿休息一会儿吧。”

但一个人待在房间里反而让他更加手足无措，愣愣地抱着膝盖，想起之前走进来时旁边人都对看见常磐庄吾没半点惊讶，一些之前无暇顾及的疑惑慢慢浮上来。

18岁的魔王怎么会到2068年来？而且庄吾还认识自己，也就是说……之后自己会回到2018年……？那又是为了什么。

以及，逢魔时王去了哪里？从自己上次见到逢魔时王算起，庄吾到这里满打满算最多两天，怎么又能迅速地说服别人，甚至跑出来救了自己。

他无奈地暗自摇头，其实根本没必要操心这些……他渐渐感到两个时王的区别比想象的要小得多。

庄吾回到房间时把急救箱在床上摊开，里面的东西都被摆到床上，他拿出绷带对着沃兹裸露的上半身左看右看又放了回去，拿出酒精后却又开始皱眉。

“沃兹，会有点疼哦，但给伤口消毒还是很有必要的。”

沃兹报以一个迷茫的表情。

明明是魔王啊……亲手给下属包扎伤口也就算了，为什么还会顾及疼不疼这种问题。

他反应过来后连忙点头。

庄吾的动作很轻柔，棉花蘸着酒精在皮肤上缓缓擦过后留下了微妙地让人觉得舒服的凉爽感觉，但碰到还没愈合的伤口时产生的痛感还是让他浑身不受控制地一哆嗦。

相应的，庄吾立刻停下了手中的动作。

“啊……魔王陛下，我没事，请继续吧。”

但偏偏伤口快处理完时某个地方的触感突然变得格外明显，因为感到恶心而没忍住打了个寒颤，面对魔王迷惑的眼神他只能迅速移开视线，热度从脖颈快速地蔓延到脸颊，说出口的请求也轻如蚊讷。

“魔王陛下……能让我去趟卫生间吗？”

“啊。”

庄吾急忙往后退了半步。

“当然可以。”

浴缸里已经贴心地放满了热水，不过大概是给时王预备的，但他进入后迟迟没有动作，勉强脱掉仅剩的一点布料后只能背对镜子跳进浴缸，身下黏糊的感觉让他恶心，何况还要自己伸手进去清理干净。

但更糟的显然是被庄吾发现这件事。

所以他还是忍着不适清理掉了那些他连面容都不记得的人留下的液体，又一遍遍抹上洗剂，说服自己是为了防止伤口感染而不是觉得自己很……肮脏。

这样的念头也太可笑了吧。

刚进行到一半时响起的敲门声让他浑身僵硬，庄吾在门外问道：“沃兹，干净的衣服要我拿进来吗？”

他被吓得忘记回答，却让庄吾开始担心，又急急地敲了几下门还是没动静，就等不及直接拧开把手走了进来。

蒸腾的水汽中庄吾放下衣服本来已经转身，但无意间瞥了一眼沃兹后脚步又粘在了地板上。

他关上门转头看到沃兹表情时觉得有些不对劲，走到沃兹旁边蹲了下来。

“怎么了吗？”

应该是水汽的原因吧……沃兹的脸好红。

他歪头担忧地看着沃兹，反而让沃兹更有了逃跑的冲动，什么解释都显得荒谬，干脆闭上眼睛。

只要庄吾不捅破那层窗户纸，他就能假装两人都不知道发生了什么。

庄吾一只手放到沃兹肩膀上时又收获了一个颤抖，心里渐渐有个更糟糕的猜测成形，但看着沃兹却问不出口，只是默默地退了出去。

他走后沃兹深深地松了口气。

还好……时王没问到底发生了什么。

他敷衍地拿毛巾擦干自己，随便套上时王不知哪里找来的那件和以前一模一样的衣服，走出门时却没看见时王，门上钉了张便条。

“我还有点事，沃兹先在这个房间休息一会儿吧。”

庄吾想了三秒，觉得换套衣服也还是会被抵抗组织认出来——距离上次见面才过了不到半天而已啊。

但沃兹的事总归要搞清楚，所以他只是拿上表盘就走了。

果然抵抗组织的人看见他时，先是和之前一样的迷惑，之后就如临大敌，一群人虎视眈眈地围着他，但看到他手中的表盘时又隐隐忌惮地各自退了两步。

“我只是想弄清你们这两天对沃兹做了什么。”

很好，自己的语气听起来还挺心平气和的。

“至于知道了之后怎么处理，我还是会先问问沃兹的。大可不必担心我在这里就把你们一网打尽。”

被光束枪指着和反抗组织僵持了几秒，终究还是有人觉得以一个他并不乐意听到的回答换得一天半天的苟活也是值得的，但也只敢上前半步，声音颤抖地说了一句：

“也无非是对战俘会做的那些……他是叛徒，所以大概更惨一些吧。”

最后那几个音节几乎听不见。

这已经印证了他的猜测。

他眼神冷下来扫视了一周，转身便走。

回到时王的领地时沃兹已经睡着了，但显然睡得不熟，他打开门时立刻就被惊醒，半条腿还挂在床边，下意识地想跪下行礼。

还好庄吾及时拦住了。

他把外套丢在一旁，其实心中也没想好怎么开口，只能沉默地在床沿坐下来，手指抚摸着沃兹背后陈旧的伤痕时能感到沃兹僵住后又缓缓放松了一些，另一只手环绕着他肩膀，附在沃兹耳边轻轻说：

“已经没事了，沃兹。”

“……嗯。”

“如果我能早点来……”

“——不，这些伤痕都和魔王陛下没有关系。”

意外地被打断了呢。

“那，沃兹，——我能亲你吗？”

看到沃兹迷茫又惊喜的眼神时，庄吾勾起嘴角吻了上去。


End file.
